Camping is a universally translatable activity that is enjoyed by friends and families the world over. Some choose to face the challenge of the outdoors as a reminder of simpler times. Others, however, go along with the rest of the family but are not as fond of leaving the creature comforts of home. No matter what reason brings the camper to the outdoors, most can recall an experience where they wish they only had some heat and/or air to make their sleeping experience a little more enjoyable.
As an alternative, many campers have chosen to purchase Recreation Vehicles (Rvs) rather than endure the extreme hot or cold condition in tents. Another alternative is found in constructible protective shelters, which may have elaborate air purification and conditioning systems. Unfortunately, both of these alternatives are prohibitively expensive for most outdoor enthusiasts. Moreover, these alternatives generally and specifically RVs are not particularly suited for use in more remote locations. Moreover, individuals with existing tents that they like would have to discard a perfectly good tent to opt for these alternatives.
Therefore, there remains an existing need for a tent that is configured to receive a standard window mountable air conditioning and/or heating unit that allows for efficient climate control within the tent without allowing rain, snow or other elemental precipitants to penetrate the tent at the point of entry for the climate control unit. There is also a need for a kit that allows the owner of an existing tent to make after-market adaptations to their tent to provide the features of the integrated tent. To this end, it would be preferable if the kit allowed for easy installation at an economically reasonable price.